Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, it is desirable to provide the ATVs with power steering or a power assist steering. Some versions of the steering already exist, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,966,399 and 7,077,233; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0212200.
The above mentioned and other features of this invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.